


Candied Apples

by libco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, candied apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2010 HP Halloween on Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candied Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dani meows (DaniMeows)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/gifts).



Ugh, spare me your body fluids Granger; you’re practically raping that candied apple with your tongue.”

“Shut it Malfoy, you wouldn’t be griping if Harry were the one doing it.”

Draco thought for a minute of Harry Potter licking the sweet candy shell, biting into to get to the tart white flesh that lay underneath. As he began to shudder, he felt pain on the back of his head. Hermione had smacked him in the back of the head.  “What’d you do that for?”

“For thinking about my best friend like that way, in front of me.”

“Psh, like you wouldn’t think about Snape that way.”

They both stopped and thought about it for a moment.

Draco paused and went “Ew.”

Smack. Smack.

“Hey!”

“That’s for thinking of my Severus that way and the second one is for saying ‘Ew’.”

“Why didn’t you get all gooey when you thought of it?”

“Because Severus would never get messy like that.  He’d probably take it to the cutting board and chop into even bite sized pieces and then...” Hermione’s voice wandered. 

Smack.  Smack.

“Hey!”

“He’s my godfather for Merlin’s sake!”

“And the second one?”

“He was our professor.”

“Well, yeah, there’s that. Heh.”

Smack.

 


End file.
